Trouble
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Pony and Johnny get turned into kids. How will the gang deal with it? Read to find out! It's T just in case!
1. Changing

**LOL! Okay I just had to do a story like this!**

**I don't own 'The Outsiders'!**

It was summer vacation. The gang was at the Dingo getting some lunch/super. It was around 4:45pm. They all had something different(food) Pony and Johnny had Pepsi. Soda had chocolate milk, Darry black coffee, Dally and Two-Bit had beer, and Steve had Coke. When The gang got back to the Curtis place it was almost eleven at night. Good thing Darry, Soda or Steve did not have to work in the morning. Will Darry would be mad if he did and he was out this late. Ponyboy went right to bed when they go home. So did Soda, and Darry. Johnny was sleeping on one of the chair, Dally on a couch Steve on another chair and Two-Bit on the floor.

**Next Morning**

**Soda's P.O.V**

I woke up the next moring facing the door. I rolled over to face my baby brother but he was not there.'Must be up already.' I thought to my self. I got out of bed and went down the staries. I could hear the guys talking.

"Hey guys whats up?" I could see everyone but Pony and Johnny."Wheres Pony and Johnnycakes at?"

"You mean Pony's still not sleep?" Darry asked me looking worried.

"I checked the lot and the park for Johnny but no sign." Dally said grinding his teeth.

"I checked his room at his place and not there." Two-Bit added in.

'It's not like Pony or Johnny to just disappear over night.' I thought to my self while sitting down. We talked for while then got up and went into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Steve said, looking at us.

"What is it Steve?" Darry asked looking at him, we all turned to look at him.

"Look under the kitchen table." He said in almost a whisper while pointing under the table.

**End of Soda's P.O.V**

They looked under the kitchen table, and there was a small kid about six years old with clothes on him that where like twice his size. He had black hair and pale skin.

"Johnny?"Dally almost yelled while looking at the kid.

The small kid turned over and looked at them. He sat up slowy and rubbed his black eyes."What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?" The small boy asked looking up at the six greasers. They looked at each other slightly shocked to hear so many question's at once from the child.

Soda left the room, to go to his room. Darry bent down to the kid."Well you where sleeping under the table. I'm Darry, and this is Dally, Two-Bit and Steve. The one that just left the room is my brother Soda."

The child shook his head."No... Soda Steve and Dally are around my height... And you look just like Mr. Curtis. And Two-Bit is smaller..." The kid said blinking up at him. The guys just looked at each other. All thinking-'This kid knows how to talk... A lot...'

"What's your name kid?" Dally asked looking at the kid.

"Um...Johnathan Cade... But my friends call me Johnny." Johnny said crawling out from under the table. Darry stood up just has Soda came in the kitchen.

"Darry, we have a problem." Soda said looking at his older brother.

"What is it?" Darry asked looking at his younger brother.

"Well... Just come see." Soda said going up the staries and into his and Pony's room. Darry followed him, leaving the others with confused faces.

**Up Stairs In the room**

Soda moved over to the bed with Darry along side of him. He pulled the shits back to revele...

(KCK:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-Kyo's-Girl hits over over head!-KG-BACK TO THE STORY BAKA(Idiot)!KCK-OK-grins goes back to the story-)

A small Ponyboy!

Darry's eyes widen some. He then claimed down and picked the small boy up. Luckily he did not wake up. His clothes where 'WAY' too big for him. Soda and Darry walked out of the room, and went down staries. When they got down the there, they went into the living room to see, Two-Bit holding Dally back while, small Johnny was hiding behind Steve. Johnny had a look a fear on his face.

"Dally what are you trying to do? Kill the poor kid?" Soda asked and went over to Johnny and picked him up. As soon as Soda had picked Johnny up Johnny put his arms around Soda neck pulling him closer to the older boy and bared his face in Soda's chest.(no m/m pairings--)

Dally sat down on a chair and looked at Darry."Who's the kid?"

"It's Ponyboy." Soda said sitting on the coutch, with Johnny sitting the right way on hit lap.

Darry sat down in his chair with the child still sleeping."So Dally why where you trying to kill Johnny anyway?"

Steve spook up."We lost a game of Poker to him."

"How old are you Johnny?" Soda asked looking down at him.

"Six." Johnny replied in a quite tone.

"You guys lost to a six year old? You guys must me losing your edge on the game." Darry said shaking his head. He looked down to meat greenish-gray eyes. "Hey there kiddo'."

"Daddy?(remember Darry looks like his father!)"The child ask looking confused at Darry.

Darry shook his head slowy. As soon as he did Pony started to squire out of Darry;s grip.

"Hey Pony clam down." Darry said trying to clam down is now,'baby' baby brother."There's nothing to be scared of. Were not going to hurt you."

"I want my mommy."Pony said with tears coming to his little eyes.

"Mom's gone. So is Dad." Darry said trying to keep his youngest brother under control. "Two-Bit put Mickey Mouse on. The kids can watch while we try and find out what to do."

Two-Bit turned the television on, while getting up and going into the kitchen, followed by Dally and Steve.

Soda put Johnny on the coutch so he can watch T.V. Darry put the wiggling Ponyboy next to him."Johnny I want to to make sure he does not run off. If he dose go after him ok?"

Johnny looked from the T.V. and nodded,"Ok." then went back to watching Mickey Mouse.

Darry and Soda both went into the kitchen.

**Kitchen**

"First off who will baby-sit them?" Darry looking at the other guys.

"I'm no good with kids, and I might kill them." Dally said looking over at Darry.

"I can watch them when I'm not working. Besides, Pony's is my brother."Soda said looking at Darry.

Darry nodded."Ok, so Soda can baby-sit them when he's not working. I can look after them when I'm not working. Two-Bit, do you think you can watch them with out them getting hurt?"

Everyone turned to Two-Bit.

"I know how to baby-sit kiddies Darry, I have a kid sister." Two-Bit said mocking Darry.

"Fine but if one of them gets hurt I'm going to beat the tar out of you." Darry said and looked in the leaving room to see the kids gone. Darry's eyes widen."Where the kids go!"

The gang looked in the living room then all over the house. But no sign of ether of them.

"Grate we have not even been watching them for an hour and their gone!" Darry yelled in frustration.

"Hey Superman, don't worry they have to be here some where's." Two-Bit said grinning at the older boy.

Everyone looked around the house for the kids. No sign of them.

"Two-Bit..." Darry said gritting thought his teeth.

Dally just then came in the house dragging Johnny by the hand and had Pony under his arm like a football."They where playing in the park."

Pony look like he was going to cry and Johnny was just staring at his feet.

Soda went and got Pony from Dally,"Why did you leave the house Ponyboy?" Darry asked looking his youngest brother who was looking down.

"I wanted to go to the pawk." Pony sniffed, almost crying.

Darry looks at Johnny who looked sad."Why did you go with him? I told you if he went off to go after him."

Johnny was quite. Dally let go of his arm, and as soon as he did Johnny went and sat down on the coutch and watched T.V.

Soda was whispering smooth things in Pony's ear to clam him down.

"Arisa is going to kill me." Darry muttered under his breath while going to the phone.

"Why would she kill you?" Two-Bit asked looking confused.

"Her cousin is now alittle kid, when he was staying here." Darry said sighing he looked at Johnny and sighed once agian."Johnny do you know Arisa?"

Johnny looked at him and nodded his head."Yeah, she's my cusein. She's 12 years old."Johnny said looking at Darry.

"Ok, well tomorrow we are going to see her ok?"

**(Now Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit and Soda are gone)**

Johnny nodded his head.

"Dawwy?"

Darry looked down to see Pony looking at him.

"Yeah, what is it Ponyboy?" Darry asked picking Pony up.

"I'm hungwy..." Pony said in a soft tone.

"Johnny are you hungry?"

Johnny nodded his head.

"Come on then." Darry said taking Pony into the kitchen and putting him down on a chair that when he was standing on it would only to his four-head Johnny could down and just eat off the table.

Darry put a plate in front of them and cups of juice. Darry went and got the phone book and let Johnny sit on it so he could eat. He gave them each a piece of chocolate cake. Johnny started to eat his but Pony just sniffed.

"Pony whats the matter?" Darry asked looking at his baby brother. He knew it was not the food.

Pony just sniffed agian. Darry then realized that Pony could not see what he was eating. Darry picked him up and sat down where he was sitting. He then put Pony on his lap. When pony saw what there was to eat he at it. Fast. But in the processes of getting his hands, face, and even some chocolate in his hair. Pony was a mess. Johnny was no different. But he only had it all over his hands and face.

Darry sighed."Johnny look after Pony. Don't leave the house what so ever ok?"

Johnny nodded.

Darry got up putting Pony down on the chair and left the room.

Pony looked at Johnny and giggled.

"What?" Johnny asked confused.

"You gots chocowate aww ovew you face!" Pony said giggling some more.

"You too!"Johnny laughed back.

Darry just then came back and went to pick Pony up."Ok bath time kiddo."

Pony started squirming trying to get out of Darry's grip.

"Come on Johnny."Darry said looking at the other former teenager, who nodded and followed Darry to the washroom, where a bath was already watting for Pony to go into.

"No. No. No bath!" Winded Pony while tears where forming in his eyes.

"Sorry kiddo. But your all sticky." Darry said while taking off his shirt witch was the only clothes left on him and places him in the bath. Darry got down on his knees and stared to wash Pony's hair.

**-After Pony's bath-**

Darry had to get changed because Pony wouldn't stop splashing him.

The guys had just come back. Soda noticed that Darry changed.

"Dar why'd ya' change?"

"You try giving a four year old kid a bath with out getting splashed." Darry sounding tired.

"Wheres Johnny at?" Dally asked looking around.

"He's in the bath." Darry said opping up the news paper."You can go and check on him if you want."

"Better not. Kids is probably still scared of me." Dally said and sat down. Pony was sitting down on the floor colouring.

Johnny came into the room in jean shorts and a black t-shirt. His wet hair looked like it was greaser. His bangs hung over his black eyes.

"Hey there Johnnycakes. How are ya'?" Soda asked looking at little Johnny.

"Good...Darry can Pony me go the the park?" Johnny looked at Darry.

"You can go but I don't think Pony can." Darry said setting his paper down.

"Why?" Johnny asked titling his head to the side.

"He's sleeping." The gang looked at Pony who was indeed sleeping on the floor with a crayon in his hand.

**END!**

**Like it? Tell me and I will make another chapter!**

**I will take- Its grate!Good!Yes! for a yes if it's along the lnes of thoes thenI will make another chapter.**

**But if has nothing along thoes lines then I will take that as a no.**

**So vote!'**

**Now! I know you wantto!**

**That little button in the left hand coner. Go to that and press 'review' AND DO IT PLEASE!**


	2. To The Park

**Thank you to all who reviewed! It makes me happy that people like my story!**

**I don't own 'The Outsiders'**

**Last Time**

**"He's sleeping." The gang looked at Pony who was indeed sleeping on the floor with a crayon in his hand.**

**Now...**

Darry motioned for Soda to get the camera witch Soda went to get. They hardly had any pictures has Pony as a kid. Soda got in front of Pony and took the picture. Darry who had put his paper, down and got up, and went to pick Pony up.

The guys just sat quite. Johnny looked really bored.

Darry came back."You guys should go, un-till Pony wakes up."

"Yeah. I have to go and baby-sit my sister anyways. I will see ya' guys." Two-Bit said and left the house. With out slamming the door.

"Steve and me are going to pick the girls up drive around for a bit, then we are going to the movies when it gets darker."

"Darry... I'm bored." Johnny said just above a whisper looking at the much older boy.

"Dally can you take him to the park?" Darry asked looking at Dally.

"Can't you?" Dally said sitting down.

"No. I'm staying here just in case Pony wakes up."

"Well I can't Buck wanted me to help him with his racehorse."

"Fine. Sorry Johnny you will have to wait till Pony wakes up." Darry told the little black haired boy who's face turned sad.

"Okay..." Johnny whisperd and went to the bathroom.

Darry let out a sigh."Tomorrow you are going to take them to the park. I work Soda and Steve work and I don't trust Two-Bit enough to look after them."

"Fine." Dally said then left.

Darry kept on reading the paper for about five minutes._'What's taking the kid so long in there? I better go and make sure he's ok.'_Darry thought to him self as he got up and went into the bathroom. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer once again. This was starting to worry him."Johnny open the door."

No answer. Darry was getting worried now. He tyred the door but it was locked.

"Johnny open the door right now." Darry said getting angry with the six year old greaser.

Still no answer.

"Johnathan Cade open this door right now." Darry said getting angry and scared at the same time.

There was a click, then the door handle moved slowly to the right. Darry waited for the door to be opened.

When the door was open little Johnny was standing there looking upset.

"Johnny whats the matter?" Darry asked bending down to his height.

"Y-you yel-led m-me." Little Johnny said looking down at the ground.

"I didn't mean to too. I was just worried that you were hurt." Darry said in a clam voice."You go and watch T.V while I go and find some shoes for you and Pony, and if you two are really good I will get you guys each an ice cream at the DX. Okay?"

Johnny was now smiling."Okie!" Then Johnny went off into the living room to watch T.V. Darry on the other hand went up to the actic (A/N I know that's not right but that's what I'm using!) to find some of the old kids stuff. Better then buying some when they don't even know how long they will be kids for.

Pony had just woken up after this two hour nap.

"Dawwy? Dawwy?" Little Pony cried out looking for his much older brother. Little Pony got out of bed and looked around the house. He walked into the living room to find Johnny sitting on the couch watching Whinny The Pooh(I love that show!)."Johnny...whewes Dawwy at?" Little Pony asked looking up at Johnny.

"Darry is up in the actic looking for shoes for us."

"What awe you watching Johnny?" Pony asked trying to get up on the coutch with Johnny.

"Whinny The Pooh."Johnny smiled and helped him on to the coutch.

The two watched Whinny The Pooh till Darry came back.

Darry had just came back with shoes in his hand. One was Pony's old shoes, and the others were a old pair of shoes. He waited till the show was done to put them on. He put Johnny's on first then started to put Pony's on but he wouldn't stop moving.

"Pony stop moving your foot. I'm trying to tie your shoe." Darry said, looking at his baby brother. Pony stopped moving his foot. Once he got Pony's shoes on he got his shoes on. "Ok lets go before I change my mind on going to the park."

Pony and Johny went right out side, Darry followed them closely behind. After he shut the door. Good thing the gate was shut so they couldn't just run out. Pony was trying to open the gate but he was to short.

Darry picked him up and set him on his shoulder. Pony smiled and put his small arms around his Darry's head. He opened the gate and let Johnny walked out infront of him.

"Just walk alittle ahead of me not to far."Darry said to Johnny who nodded.

"Dawwy, why can't I wawk with Johnny?" Pony asked while looking at Darry.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Darry said watching out for Johnny._'Like when you were really four.' _he thought to him self. Darry's_ P.O.V_

_Flash back 10 years ago_

_I was ten years old when it happened. Back then we didn't have the gate in the front. I was inside finshing up my Math homework. Soda was over at Steve's for the day, Mom and Dad had to go out and do some shopping they said that they would be back soon, and wanted me to watch Pony._

_I knew he was in the living room watching TV. I told him he could go out side and play and that I would be right out. I just had one question left to do. I heard the front door slam shut. When I got out side Pony was about to cross the street with out looking both ways._

_"Pony!" I called out to him and ran out to him and pulled on his small arm. I got him away from the road just in time. A speeding car came by. My eyes where wide. I was dead scared that I almost lot my baby brother._

_I looked across the street to see what he was going after. It was my football. I looked at Pony who was in silent tears._

_"I sowwy Dawwy. I wanted to get it back fow you." He was crying. I huged him close._

_"Pony, I can get another one but I can't get another brother like you." I whisperd to him."But if you wanted to cross the road you should have came and got me. Then I would have gone and got it."_

_He nodded we moved away from the street and sat on the porch. I checked and made sure that he had no sraps on him. I told him when he get older like me he can cross the street by him self but he has to look both ways before he does cross the street._

_When our mom and dad got home I told them. The next day I helped our dad build a fence with a gate._

_End of Flash back_

_End of Darry's P.O.V_

_'Yeah after that I got grounded for a week for not keeping a better eye on Pony. He only got time-out for 15 minutes.'_ Darry thought to him self. He had let Pony down to go and play in the park. He and Johnny were on the swings playing. Johnny was swing and Pony was trying to

Darry got up and went over to him. He was get frustrated with it.

"Dawwy I can't go!" Pony whined while looking up at Darry.

Darry chuckled and picked him up and he sat down and let Pony sit on his lap. Darry started swinging with Pony on his lap. Pony was holding on to the chines while Darry held on to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Awwww anti that sweet? Darry's beginning so nice to Pony! lol!Well this story here was updated on the account of 'everyone who wanted me to update' who had places the last review. If you wish to have more information on my updating cheek out my profile at the end. Not were the stories and stuff like that are just above that. I do hope you all liked this chapter.


	3. Ice Cream

HEY! Here's the next chapter! Thanks to - angeloves1

I don't own The Outsiders!

Ice Cream!

After playing on the swings for 10 minutes Johnny and Pony went and played on the jungle-gym. Darry went back to the bench and watched them play. Then they started to play tag.

Johnny was it. He was running after Pony who was running to Darry. Johnny could almost reach him when Pony sprinted.

Johnny had almost caught Pony, but then Pony sprinted ahead. Johnny started to run as fast as his little legs could carry him. Pony ran over to Darry and claimed on to his lap."Dawwy base!" Pony called hugging Darry around the waste.

"No fare! You just called it." Johnny said standing infront of Darry making a pouty face.

Darry chuckled at them. He hosted Pony onto his shoulder."How about we go and get some ice cream for you two?"

Pony and Johnny both smiled and nodded."Yeah!" they both cheered smiling. Darry laughed.

Darry and Johnny where walking while Pony was getting a ride. He was around Darry's neck.

"So what kinda ice cream do you two want?" Darry asked looking from one to the other.

"Chowowate!" Pony screamed throwing his hand in the air then placing them back around Darry's head.

"What kinda do you want Johnny?" Darry asked looking down at Johnny.

"Chocolate please."

"Okay then." Darry said as they came up to the DX.

Soda was out side talking to some girls. He looked over at his brother and the two kids. He waved bye to the girls and ran over Darry, Pony, and Johnny. He picked Johnny up off the ground and smiled at him.

"Hey there Johnnycakes!" Soda said at him, his wild grin on his face. "So what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Thought maybe they could get some ice cream." Darry said taking Pony off his shoulders and into his arms.

"You two want ice cream?" Soda asked looking from one to the other.

"Yeah!" they both said enthused.

"Well lets get you two some then." Soda said has they walked into the DX.

Darry followed him inside. He set Pony on the counter next to were Soda had put Johnny.

"So what kinda ice cream do you two want?"

"Chocowowate!" Pony cheered for.

"Me too!" Johnny said looking at Soda.

"Darry you want one?" Soda asked turning to look at Darry who shook his head.

"Naw, just two small ice creams for them." Darry said looking at his brother.

"Ok two small chocolate ice creams coming right up."

Soda got the ice creams and hand one to Johnny and one to Pony. Darry hand over the money for them.

Steve just so happen to walk in at this moment when the kids were eating.

"Well look who has decided to drop by." Grind Steve while walking in side. He had grease on his four head and check. His hands had oil on them with a dirty towel in his hand.

Pony and Johnny had started eating their ice cream.

Pony had chocolate just about ever were. Darry wounder if he got any in his mouth. Johnny on the other hand had chocolate on his nose, chin, left check, four head and all around his mouth.

"Looks like they're going to need a bath when they get back." Soda said wetting some paper towel and starting to clean Pony's face.

Pony tryed to move his head to the side so he could finish his ice cream.

"Hang on Pony. Almost done." Soda said finshing wiping Pony's face. "Ok all done."

Pony then went to finishes his ice cream. Johnny had just finished his ice cream and started licking his hands to clean them.

"So what are you doing here anyway Dar?" Steve asked washing his hands with soap.

"Getting these two some ice cream." Darry said pointing to Johnny and Pony.

"So who's watching them tomorrow?" Steve asked taking out a Pepsi and a sandwich.

"Unfortunately Dally is." Darry said taking hold of Pony who was going for a drink for Steve's drink."No Pony that's Steve's drink."

"But I want some." Pony said with tearful eyes.

"No Pony."

"Just a bit?"

"Hey Stevie, mind given Pony just a bit of your drink?" Soda asked looking at his best bud.

"Sure. Just a bit tho."

"Yeah. A little is all he needs."

"Sure thing." Steve said getting a phone cup and putting alittle bit of pop in it."Share it with Johnny."

Pony nodded and took a small drink then handed it to Johnny who took a small drink too. He put it on the counter. Pony and Johnny each had two more small drinks then it was gone.

"Ok, I think it's time we left these two to work." Darry said looking at the two kids.

"Awwww do we have to?" Pony asked looking up at Darry.

"Yes, we do." Darry said picking Pony up and setting him on his shoulder.

Johnny jumped off the counter, and was now standing next to Darry.

"See you two later."

"Yeah bye Dar, bye Pony, bye Johnny. Soda waved at each of them. Steve waved them off while he went back into the garage.

The walk back Pony was wiggling on Darry's neck making it harder for him to keep him still."Pony I will let you and Johnny 'walk' ahead of me some ok?"

Pony nodded."Okie!"

Darry chuckled and put Pony down on the ground.

Pony laughed he and Johnny went alittle ahead of Darry.

"Not to far you two."

When they got back to the Curtis home, Darry had to give Pony yet another bath.

By now it was around 5pm Darry was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. Johnny and Pony were sitting at the table not wanting to eat what Darry had made.

"You two aren't getting up till your plates is cleared."

Ok hows that? I did the best I could with it. It took me awhile to think of this. Please review!


	4. Danger, Dallas Winston! AKA LOST!

I DONT OWN 'The Outsiders'!

This is too - dancegirlem24 - she helped me when I had to get something done for school!

Danger, Dallas Winston! A.K.A LOST!

After Pony and Johnny finely finished their food it was 7pm witch meant it was bed time for them.

Darry made them brush their teeth and get into some pj's. Soda came through the door.

"Hey Dar. How were the kids?" He asked his brother.

"Right now being a pains that don't want to go to bed." Sighed Darry.

Soda laughed,"You can go lay down. You took care of them all day. It's only fair."

Darry sighed and nodded."Diners on the table Soda." then he walked out of the room.

Pony and Johnny where sitting on the bed still in there clothes.

"Sodwa do we havta go to bed?"Pony asked looking up at Soda.

"Yeah. Sorry Pony. But Darry knows what time you have to go to bed at, and that's the time you go to bed." Soda said takeing off Pony's shirt.

Pony shivered when Soda took his shirt off. It may have been summer but it still got cold.

Soda put a t-shirt on Pony then he took Pony's shorts off. Soda found some shorts for him to wear and put them on him."Okay Pony get in bed." Soda said looking at his little baby brother.

Soda gave Johnny clothes to get into witch he did. Johnny crawled into bed and looked at him.

"See Pony? Johnny's in bed. Time for you to go to bed too."

Pony pouted."Me not tired tho!" whined Pony, jumping off the bed and running for the door.

Soda picked him up before he get out of the room."Nope sorry kiddo'. Bed time. Just close your eyes and try and sleep."

"I don't want too!"pouted Pony.

"Too bad." Soda said and tucked Pony in bed next to Johnny.

In less then a minute Pony was out like a light.

Soda went into the kitchen and heated his plate of food up. Once he finished he told Darry he was going to bed. Soon all the lights at the Curtis household was off.

-Next Morning-

Dally was there early. Pony and Johnny were eatting when Darry and Soda left for work. But not before Darry told Johnny and Pony to be good for Dally, then he left. Once Pony and Johnny were done eating they went to see Dally.

"Dawwy... we boawed." Pony said looking up at the much older teen with blond hair.

"So deal with it." Dally said watching T.V.

"Your supposes to watch us and make us happy." Johnny said looking at Dally.

"To bad kiddo'. I don't like kids."

Pony and Johnny looked at each other. They had to be good for him or Darry well be mad.

Pony looked at Johnny then to Dally and started crying.

"Shut up kid."

Pony didn't stop. He just cried harder.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Dally yelled at him.

Pony kicked Dally in the shin and ran out of the room. Dally took hold of his shin and curst. Johnny then kicked Dally's other shin and ran after Pony. Dally held both his shins has the two kids ran.

Both Pony and Johnny had ran out of the room, and went into hiding.

-3hr later.-

Dally drinking a beer while watching TV. Darry comes in and looks around.

"Where's the kids?" He asked looking at him.

Dally just shrugged and takes a drink of his beer.

"Dallas were are the kids." Darry said eyeing Dally.

"Don't know."

"YOU LOST THEM!" Darry yelled in anger.

"They ran off."

"DALLAS!"

Dally looked at Darry. Darry's face was beat red from yelling.

"YOUR GOING TO GET OFF YOUR LAZZY ASS AND HELP FIND THEM!"

Dally got right up. He never seen Darry this mad before. Even when Pony would bring home a bad mark on a test or a report card. He never seen him this mad.

Hope you all like the update XD I had to think witch story I should update. It's summer and I have writers blook! Review!


	5. Shepard's

I had to redo this chapter for a reason!

I would like to thank **OneManShow** for helping me with this! Her parts will be **bold** and mine shall be normal as you can see. xD

We don't own Outsiders! XD I do own Arisa tho! She's mine! xD Mine as in Kawaii-Chibi-Kai! lol

Pony and Johnny where walking along the sidewalk alone and scared. They where trying to find their way back. But they where going to wrong way...

**A lanky boy of about 18 or so years stood against a fading gray building along with several other boys that looked as if they were all cut from the same piece of paper. Tall, slim and a hard expression on their faces as if they had tasted the most bitter tastes of life. All but a boy with black hair had a smoke lit in their mouth. He was a little shorter than the rest and he looked up to the 18-year-old who seemed to be the leader.**

**"Tim?" The boy asked.**

**"Yeah Curly?" Tim said in an almost-sneer.**

**"Why the fuck are there kids here?"**

Johnny and Pony stopped and looked at them. There small eyes, looked at them with fear in them. They both looked scared, stiff.

**"Hey kiddos." Tim greeted, smirking. "I hate kids." He said. Maybe that's why he and Dallas Winston were friends, they were too much alike. "Who're you guys?"**

Pony hid behind Johnny scared out of his four-year-old mind. Johnny looked at the older boys, but said nothing to them. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis told him not to talk to people he didn't know.

**Tim was growing impatient. "I asked a question." He barked.**

"You meany, wike Dawwy!" Pony said from behind Johnny. His green-gray eyes, filled with fear. Hopping the older boy would not hurt him.

**Tim rolled his eyes. "Ain't life a shit." He said. Curly looked slightly uncomfortable.**

**"Tim, they're just kids, maybe you should leave them a-"**

**Tim turned around and smacked him across the face. "Shut up Curly."**

Johnny's black eyes snapped shut, fearing that Tim would do the same to him. His body stiffen in fear.

**Tim turned back to the kids. "Why you out here, anyways?"**

"Were lost..." Johnny whisper scared that Tim might hurt him.

"I want's Soda..."Pony whisper still hiding behind Johnny.

**"Soda Curtis?" Tim asked. If it had been anyone else who said that, someone would have said "Duh, how many other Soda's are there?" but since it was Tim, everyone kept quiet in fear of having their head smashed in.**

Pony nodded slowly."And Dawwy. He wiww huwts you, if yous huwts us." Pony said having his eye shut tight.

**Tim sneered. "Now answer me. What the hell are you two doing out here?"**

"Dally scared us, and we went and hid... I want my sister..." Johnny said, loud so  
Tim could hear him.

**Tim rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said. "Come on, boys." He said, twirling around and leaving. Curly lingered behind though and bent down to the two boys. He wasn't completely hardened as he'd like everyone to think.**

Johnny looked at Curly."Who are you?" he asked in a whisper.

Pony was just eyeing him.

**"Curly." Curly said. "Want me to take you boys home?"**

Johnny nodded and Pony just sat on the ground. His four-year-old legs where starting to hurt."Yes. Please. I'm Johnny and this is Pony." Johnny said pointing his finger to each of them.

**Curly just stared. "What did you say?"**

"I Johnny," Johnny said pointing to himself,"and that Pony." Johnny repeated looking confused at Curly.

**"Right, whatever." Curly sighed, too exasperated to figure out what happened. "C'mon, let's go." He said standing. He ran a hand through his hair that seemed to drip with grease and then lit a smoke.**

Pony had been sitting on the ground for the past five minutes looked up and put his arms out for Curly to pick him up.

**Curly hesitated. "Can't you walk?"**

"Me wegs huwts..."Pony whisperd looking up at him.

**Curly sighed and let the smoke hang out of his mouth. He picked up the smallest of the Curtis boys.**

Pony smiled. He put his small arms around the _much_ older boy's neck. He soon feel asleep.

Johnny stood next to Curly ready to start walking once agian.

**Curly exhaled smoke and led them back to the Curtis household. When they got there he knocked on the door.**

Soda went to the door and opend it."Yes?" he noticed it was Curly."Hey Curly."

Meanwhile in the living room Dally was being killed by Arisa, who was strangling him.

**"I think these belong to you." Curly said, shoving Pony into Soda's arms impatiently.**

Soda smiles at Pony happily. "Arisa you can stop trying to kill Dally. Curly found them." he said looking as Arisa got up off Dally. He looked back to Curly."Thanks Curly."

Arisa had gotten up off Dally after a few minutes. Darry was watching her try and kill his friend.

**"Sure." Curly said, shoving the small Johnny inside.**

Johnny walked in side and smiled at Arisa. He ran over to her and hugged her legs."Arisa!" he said happily.

Darry notice Curly. He walked to the door as Soda went to his and Pony's room.

"Where did you find them?" Darry asked looking at Curly.

**Curly shrugged. "They just sort of walked along. Over by the Dingo."**

Darry just nodded."Alright. Thanks." he said before going down the hall to check on his baby brother.  
Dally had gotten to leave when he notice Curly."Hey kid." he said while looking at him.

**Curly sighed, just sort of wanting to get out of there. He wasn't sure why, but the Curtis house made him uneasy, almost sick. They had nothing and yet they were all so close, but Curly's family had a mom and they were a household of strangers. He hated going home. Besides, he was a little worried that Dally might tell Tim that Curly was going soft. Tim was tough. He didn't have a problem with throwing a punch or two to make sure you toughened up. Even to family.**

**"Hey, Dal."**

"Thanks for find the brats. That girl was going to kill me."Dally said while taking a smoke out and lighting it.

"Sure." Curly said, putting his smoke out.

**Dally walked past in and out side. Once he got outside he started to head to Bucks. **

Curly walked off in a different direction.


	6. AN

Okay everyone I will be updating these whit a story soon. i'm sorry i havent updated in over a year but im kinda working with a 98 right now but soon i will be getting my bros computer that is much better then this. then i will do my bst to update k? thank you for all your rewviews i love them all so much and it means that people are still raeding them! i still cant beleive it.


	7. Super Sorry!

Sorry. but im taking this story done. ill be re-posting it again at some point. i was reading it and i REALLY need to do some work on it like spelling and grammar. i know your all pissed off at me for not updating. ill leave this up until im ready to re-post the story. it will be close to the same but with a few edits done to it. i do hope you will re-read it when its all done. i understand if you wont read it again for im horrible at updating stuff and i just cant seem to write much any more. :(

but on the plus side my spelling has gotten much better :)


End file.
